


House Hunting

by Lynn_in_a_bin



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen, basically hoody and masky explore a house where the think alex might be hiding, be gentle blease, running ensues, the operator shows up and spooks them, this is my first fic for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_in_a_bin/pseuds/Lynn_in_a_bin
Summary: Prompt: Okay what about a prompt where masky and hoodie are doing some good old stalking around someone's house and helping each other get to places





	House Hunting

The house was quiet, the only sounds that could be heard were their footfalls on the hardwood floor. They were exploring the house where Jay had last seen Alex. They were really only going off of Jay’s tapes so they’re hoping Alex hasn’t moved around since then (they’re actually hoping he isn’t waiting for them there with his gun, to be frank). Whenever that thing was brought out it wasn’t fun for either party.

The front door was open so they just invited themselves inside, but it’s not like they wouldn’t have broken in any way, nothing like that has ever stopped them before. The man in the hood led the way into the house and was leading the masked man towards where he remembered the staircase being when he was last there. They surmised that Alex was on the top floor from what they saw of Jay’s tapes, but they didn’t know for sure what specific room he was in. They both paused when they came to a section of the wall and a small portion of the ceiling that had collapsed. The masked man looked towards the man in the hood for directions and in response he lifted one of the support beams nearest him so the masked man could climb through. Masky tipped his head to Hoody in thanks and shimmied his way past the fallen beams and drywall before coming out the other side.

When Hoody saw that Masky was all the way through he began sliding in after him, holding onto the beam as long as he could while getting his body out of the way so he wasn’t crushed. As soon as Hoody came out the other side and started walking Masky fell into step behind him, glancing curiously at the walls around him. He was confused as to why Alex would hide out in a place like this, but he supposed when you’re on the run you don’t have much of a choice in where you hide out.

The hallway they were walking down had two doors on either side and Hoody gestured for Masky to take the ones on the left while he took the ones on the right. All except the last one on the right was empty, Hoody left the room to grab Masky to show him what he had found. It turns out he found a ripped dirty mattress with only a thin sheet covering it haphazardly. It looked like the only place someone would try to sleep in a dire situation. There was nothing else in the room; no loose articles of clothing, no empty food wrappers, and not even any tapes lying around. It figures that Alex wouldn't be so forgetful as to leave things like that out in the open, not when he's deliberately hiding from them.

Having found nothing of any use to them, Hoody led the way back down the hall with Masky, as always, following his lead. They continued on down the rest of the hall before stopping at the corner. Hoody pressed his back against the wall with Masky right beside him and leaned around the corner to check for any movement. When he didn’t see anyone but an empty hallway with peeling wallpaper he sent Masky down the hall to where he could see the start of the staircase. 

When Masky reached the end of the hall he glanced around and after seeing nothing besides the stairs to his left he motioned for Hoody to come after him. While Hoody was making his way down the hall Masky was assessing the staircase and how apparently damaged it was. About halfway up the stairs it looked like a part of the roof had collapsed and there was a gaping hole that completely cut off the top floor.

Before they could make a decision about whether to chance jumping the hole or not they both had begun to hear the distinct static ringing of The Operator being near. Startled and afraid they both looked to each other and seemed to come to an agreement before turning and sprinting away from the white noise as fast as they could. 

Masky had little trouble keeping up with Hoody as they ran, always 2 steps behind, letting Hoody lead the way through to the back of the house. Whenever they came across a fallen support beam or holes in the floor they would work together to get around it, Hoody would shove the beams out of the way and Masky would jump the holes first before holding out a hand for Hoody to help him across. It didn’t matter how quickly they ran though, the static was catching up faster than they could run. In a last-ditch effort Masky veered into what looks like it used to be a living room and pulled Hoody with him. Masky made a mad dash for the nearest window before jumping through it with Hoody close behind him.

They hit the ground and rolled, Hoody got up quicker than Masky and pulled him up before taking off again. As they ran down the street they both had the same thought in their minds: there was something hidden in that house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> I take requests on my Tumblr: https://purple-motherfucker.tumblr.com/
> 
> Consider buying me a coffee: ko-fi.com/lynn2310


End file.
